


What killed him

by ee3



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s03e25 Facets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee3/pseuds/ee3
Summary: Curzon spent some more time with Quark while he shared Odo's body.
Relationships: Curzon Dax/Quark, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	What killed him

"Does Odo want to do this? It's his body, you're just taking it."

Odo, or maybe Curzon Dax, the indulgent old man who currently shared Odo's body, leaned in to mutter in the ferengi's highly sensitive ears. Curzon may not look quite like the uptight security officer Quark had grown used to, with wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, or lines where he smiles on what used to be a perfectly smooth approximation of a face. He even had a nose now. Unbelievable. But his voice, he still sounded like Odo, just with a bit more of a snarl of laughter where he used to give a humorless growl, and Odo's voice still sent a tingle down Quark's spine.

"I am Odo, Quark." 

Quark sighed weakly at the closeness. He wanted to lean towards his gravity, ridding himself of the few centimeters between his lobes and Odo's newly defined humanoid lips. He fought the urge. 

"Don't trick his mind into thinking he wants to stay like thie... He isn't a puppet for you to-" His sentence turned into a shrill whine before he could finish it. Curzon left a tiny, gentle kiss on the ridge at the top of his ear. And that was enough to get his heart pounding 

"Quark."

"What?"

"I'm one person now. And while the Curzon in me may be more... Relaxed," Odo paused, "He never knew you, or loved you, but Odo does." The trill changeling placed a slower, softer kiss on his ear again. "I was far too stoic to admit it on my own." 

Quark doesn't remember the last time someone told him they loved him so earnestly, and it made him feel warm inside. He earned a wicked smile and ran his tongue across his sharpened fangs.  
"You're sure?" His voice lowered dangerously, practically begging Curzon, Odo, whoever - to keep going. 

"Mm." Odo hummed in agreement. "And I'll stay like this permanently if I have anything to do with it." He only barely removed his lips from Quark's lobes to speak, and when he finished, he returned to what he was focusing on so intently. Quark felt anothet kiss press against his skin before turning into something more intoxicating, when Curzon took a small edge of his ear into his mouth and lightly sucked on it in a way that would even excite a human with nearly unfeeling skin. Quark couldn't stop himself from making an obscenely high-pitched whine. 

"You're going to hurt me," He was too good at this. Maybe Curzon had a Ferengi lover in the past. It was certainly possible, and even as someone who never met him he knew how much the old man indulged during his life. Jadzia even told Quark that it's what killed him. 

Odo pulled himself away to look at him, tilting his head, a sense of worry behind his sunken-in eyesockets. Suddenly he didn't appear very much like Curzon at all.  
"Hurt you?" 

Quark blinked up at him while he caught his breath. "It-it's a figure of speech... It feels good, Odo." 

The changeling continued to just stare at him with the familiar expression of a confused alien who was still learning how humanoids worked.  
Nearly the only emotion that he could usually manage to portray on his minimal face, aside from the usual unrelenting annoyance.  
"I don't want to hurt you." 

Quark reached up to hold his hand in Curzon's much fluffier hair. It was sweet, he thought, that Odo actually cared enough to be gentle with him.  
"With how much you hate me I'd imagine you to be a little more aggressive." 

Curzon appeared to regain his half of control, but he chuckled dryly, like Odo.  
"You know I can't let anything happen to you."  
That was true, of course. There had been countless times that Odo had protected Quark from a shady character on the station he planned to do business with, or saved him from danger, or even held him in custody specifically to keep him out of harm's way. It was ridiculous. Odo loved him. 

That withstanding, however, he certainly wasn't against manhandling the smaller Ferengi when he needed to, or when he wanted to. Quark squirmed in his grasp when Odo grabbed him by the shoulders fo finally kiss him on the mouth. Quark instinctively let out shrill little noises in protest and, more embarrassingly, complete and utter tenderness. Odo's quieter growls may have sounded the same as the ones he always antagonized Quark with, but they meant something more akin to love, and a desire to be closer to him. Quark felt it too, especially when he ran his blue nails down his nemesis' back. 

"Odo..." He was sure the changeling could sense his excitement. "If one of the hu-mons saw us, they'd think I'm disgusting-" 

Odo grumbled to argue. "The humans don't fully trust me either, Quark, you know that. And besides..." Curzon pushed onto him, maintaining contact as he held against him. "I'm sure I can be equally disgusting when it's necessary." 

Quark squirmed again, but this time up against Curzon, where he had shape-shifted something that Quark would imagine Odo wouldn't get much use out of. Ignoring the obviously vulgar implications, his words were comforting in a way. While most other humanoids were repulsed by even the idea of Ferengi, Odo wasn't, and while nearly all humanoids feared or despised the unknown nature of the shape-shifter, Quark felt safer with him than without him. 

A warmness boiled inside of him. "Now you're speaking my language-" his words turned into fragile sounds, submissive and very Ferengi. But Odo had no intention of damaging him, he treated him like precious strips of gold pressed latinum. Quark brought his hand to Curzon's cheek and lightly traced his knuckles over his spots. "Constable..." 

Curzon chuckled again, answering the Ferengi's demands with more slow kisses down his neck.  
"Was it successful? When I frightened you?" 

Quark whined. Earlier, when Odo grabbed his lobes, gave him a kiss, and complimented him - in front of his whole bar no less - he thought he would faint. It was a miracle he managed to only stumble into the wall after being flustered like that. 

"Odo wanted to kiss you long before I gave him the courage. You ought to take care of him." 

"I love him, Dax-" It was easier to pretend he only spoke to Curzon, as an extension of Jadzia, his closest friend. 

The changeling hesitated to listen to his confession, staring right through him with the gaze of a detective, and a wry old smile.  
"Who?" 

Quark did his best to hiss as if it were an insult.  
"I love you, Odo." 

...

Odo, of course, couldn't look at Jadzia for a week after she regained his memories. Typical Curzon. Didn't he know that was what killed him the last time?


End file.
